


Eine Freundschaft zu zweit

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Prequel to "Sei tapfer, mein Kind": Aubinter learns that their goddaughter is suffering from nightmares, and that just won't do. They hope their Nikolaustag present will help matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FechtarTheDragon (mariothellama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anniversary Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224885) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> Ich wünsche dir und deiner Mistress einen wunderbaren Nikolaustag, Fechtar! I do hope the both of you enjoy this story.
> 
> Happy St. Nicholas Day, everyone! This is the first time in a few years I haven't had anyone to celebrate with, so I'm writing this instead. :D

It would be an understatement to say that Auba and Matze absolutely, positively loved their goddaughter Ava Reus-Durm so much that they would quit football for her sake. (It should be noted that neither they nor the three-year-old's fathers could imagine a situation in which she would benefit from them quitting football, but that's not important.) Naturally, this meant they spent all of November planning for Nikolaustag.  
"It is less than a month until our wonderful goddaughter shall wake up to presents surrounding and filling every shoe she owns," explained Auba in a terrible Marlon Brando accent. "Such a shame it would be if any of those presents were not to her liking."  
"You do realize that today's November 8th?" asked Marco.  
"Yes," replied Matze in an equally terrible Marlon Brando accent. "Forgive us, please, for not having come to you sooner to discuss this matter."  
Erik facepalmed very loudly. "You know, it would be nice if you would help Ava with more important matters like SLEEP!"  
"Erik!" Marco glared at his husband. "All three of us are exhausted, but that's no reason to be rude!"  
Auba and Matze shared a quick glance before the Gabonese spoke, this time in his normal voice. "What's the trouble with Ava sleeping?"  
"She doesn't," Marco explained. "Nightmares. We can't even get her to go to bed without a fight."  
"We can fix that for Nikolaustag!" promised Matze.

A few hours later, once Marco and Erik had left with bragging rights in FIFA, Auba turned to Matze and asked, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"  
"Probably." They sat down on the bed, and Matze picked up Fechtar. "We need your help, dearie. Ava's having nightmares, just like I did before you came along and chased them away. Where can we find another you to give her?"  
Fechtar stared at the men as if they were idiots. Auba sighed. "That's very true. I had to make you by hand, so we can't expect to find another you."  
"But what makes you so effective, Fechtar?" pondered Matze. "If we knew what made you do your job so very well, we'd know what to do for Ava."  
Fechtar continued to stare. Auba snapped his fingers with a realization. "A backstory! You came from Scotland as a fighting dragon to keep Matthieu safe!"  
"So all we really need is something with an impressive backstory!" Matze picked up his phone and started searching for plushies. "I like this one - orange, like you."  
Auba scoffed. "That's not impressive, Matze. Fechtar could roast that to bits!"  
"Fechtar could roast anything to bits that she wanted to roast to bits." Matze was persistent. "I'm telling you, I have a perfect backstory ready to go."  
Auba looked over to Fechtar, who didn't seem impressed with Matze's choice. "I want this to work for Ava. I want to give her something that'll make her feel safe. Fechtar makes you feel safe because she's obviously a warrior."  
"You don't need to look like a warrior to know how to fight." Fechtar looked intrigued, so Matze continued. "Hear me out, Auba."  
The Gabonese nodded. "OK. Give us the story."

On December 6th, Ava woke up squished between her fathers after another restless night and scampered to the hallway. The first thing she noticed was a large package with her name on it. She tried to read the card: "Dear Ava, I am a vo-ya-...voy-age..."  
"Ava?" Matze walked up to her. "Can you read the message?"  
She shook her head. "It's really bad handwriting, Onkel Matze."  
Matze decided not to disclose that he had written the message with his non-dominant hand so nobody could recognize the handwriting. "Want me to read it?" She nodded, so he did.

_Dear Ava, I am a voyager looking for a home. Most butterflies travel according to the seasons, seeking nectar from beautiful flowers. I, however, would like someone to hug me at night and provide me with lots of love. My good friend Fechtar and her human, your Onkel Matze, tell me that you are a very loving person. And so, if you will allow it, I would like to stay with you. Being a monarch butterfly, I am poisonous to monsters and nightmares, so I can also offer you protection from them. Sincerely, Schmetterling._

Ava opened the package to reveal a monarch butterfly plushie. "You're the same color as Fechtar!" she squealed. "I love you, Schmetterling!" She hugged the butterfly and turned to her godfather. "Thank you, Onkel Matze!"  
"You're welcome!"

The following morning, Marco texted Auba with the news that Schmetterling had apparently eaten twenty-seven monsters and nightmares, allowing Ava and her fathers to sleep through the night. With a sigh, Auba handed Matze two five-euro bills. "Fechtar and I should never have doubted you, Matthieu."  
"Indeed not," smiled Matze. Had he been facing Fechtar, he might have seen her smiling, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if such a large gift would be traditional for Nikolaustag, or if waiting until Christmas Eve/Day would be more typical. However, I suspect that Aubinter wouldn't really care if it had to do with their goddaughter. XD
> 
> Title is the name of the German version of "Good Company" from the movie "Oliver & Company."


End file.
